An Unlikely Savior
by requiem-aeternam
Summary: Allen's life was harsh, and he was used to it, not happy, but resigned. What he wasn't used to was getting attacked in the woods by strange men only to be saved by a mysterious blue-eyed wolf... KandaxAllen, M for later content. I do not own D-Gray Man.
1. Chapter 1

Muddy, brown snow sloshed aroud the young boy's boots as he made his way toward a large manor . The closer you got to it the more it stole your breath away. The large house was three stories high, and the pure white paint on the outside seemed to glow. A large expanse of hidden green yard covered by a a thick layer of fresh snow was a sight to see. It held no muddy brown coloring like the snow on the other side of an ivory gate that rested around twelve feet tall.

The ivy that was crawling up the gate and the walls of the manor seemed to be in cased in ice, adding to the perfect picture.

The picture held no joy and amazement for the boy as he walked around back. The door in the back that lead to the kitchen was quickly unlocked as the boy made his way out of the cold. Shaking the snow that had collected in his already snow white hair, Allen carefully seats the large bag on the conter.

Slowly, so he wouldn't break the expensive liquor his master had made him pay for with his own money, he carefully put them away in their rightful spots with all the other millions of unnamed liquor in the cabinets.

Not only did his Master make him pay for liquor he didn't even drink, but he also made him pay his numerous debts!

Allen, barley 15 years old, had already worked in some of the toughest jobs known to man, had to do some outrageous errands for his Master. At one point while they were in Africa he had to catch a **LION **for Master Cross. The only good thing that came out of being with Cross was traveling all around the world,but still running from all the debts Master had stacked up at the last placed they had stayed at.

The snow white haired boy sighed as he made sure the kitchen was clean. There was barely any food in the house, but that didn't matter because the only time food was needed was when Master wanted to impress his lady friends, which meant Allen was running around the kitchen like a chicken with it's head cut off attempting to make treates and yummy food for everyone.

With another sigh Allen slowly closed the door behind him as he started the long walk across the snowy backyard. You would think with all the rooms that Cross has in the manor he would give at least one to Allen. But no those were for his bed mates, a different room for every night was the shameless reason he was given when he asked that question.

So in stead he was given the little servants cabin on the other side of the large backyard.

By the time the boy finaly got to his "home" there was so much snow piled up on his head, it looked like he had a snowy white afro.

The small, shed like house had only three rooms. There was a living room/kitchen, a small bathroom and in the back was Allen's room. The bedroom only had a closet, a small old bed and a broken side table next the the bed.

Allen looked at the small wall clock and sighed again, it seemed like he had been doing that a lot today. It was already four,meaning he had a little less then a hour and a half before he had to go to work. That moment he stomach also reminded him that he hadn't ate yet. So with out another thought walking the right towards the broken cabinets where the little bit of food he had sat.

Half of the money he worked to get, went towards either his masters debts or the man's collection of alchohal. Looking at poor selection of cans and jars, he settled on making a simple stew. So grabbing a can of vegatables and a jar of pickled meat, Allen started to hunt down the dented pot he knew was somewhere in the poor excuse of a house, stopping at the barrel that had at one point held clean water that Allen had collected from the well deep in the forest at the back of the house and was now bone dry.

Allen realized that if he wanted to make stew he would have to go get some water from the well, and all the snow on the ground he would only use it for bathing water. He didn't know what animals or bugs had passed over it. The snow just didn't seem clean enough to be used in cooking.

But through the one of the cracked windows Allen saw the sun was going to be setting soon and he didn't want to get lost in the forest in the dark. He had heard rumors that men took their victims out there in the dark and had their way with them. He couldn't help but shiver just thinking about that.

So with thoughts of getting it over faster, he quickly grabbed the bucket that sat next to the door and headed out.

Following the path to make sure he didn't get lost, god forbid if there wasn't one, his sense of direction was terrible.

With every sound of cries coming from forest birds, sticks creaking, or the couple of pine cones hitting the gound Allen increasingly thought that there was a men hidding behind every tree he passed by. With the the well coming in to sight Allen couldn't help but let out a dry chuckle at his own uneasiness. With quick hands Allen filled the the bucket full of water.

"_Well, well who do we have here. Little snow white just waiting to be eaten by a big bad wolf"_

Allen's heart all but stopped at hearing the cold voice behind him. The young boy stumbled backwards as two large shadows came from behind the trees surrounding the well

_"I told you we would catch something if we waited by the well,"_ one of the shadows stated smugly. The once quiet forest was filled with booming laughter as the men agreed whole heartedly with the man that had talked.

Allen was shaking from the fear that was coursing through his veins. While the men were distracted the scared boy dropped the bucket and made a dash in the opposite direction of the the laughing men.

He didn't get far as large, hairy arms grabbed him around his waist, effectively pinning his back to a wall of meat.

_"Stupids! you almost let our little snow angel get away," _sneered the wall holding him. Allen was frozen; he hadn't known there was one still hiding.

The trapped boy's fight or flight instinct kicked in as he started thrashing around like a cornered animal. He couldn't use his arms, they were pinned to his sides by the unnamed man's arms, but he kicked his legs around hoping he could hit his capturer.

"Let go! Let go!" Allen chanted over and over. Before long Allen just went limp in the arms that bound him. Just like Allen had hoped the two men shared a nasty smile and creeped closer to look at there prize.

_"Well your a cute one. I wonder how tight your as_- **AGH!**" The moment one got to close Allen's leg shot forward nailing him in the throat with enough force crush it, causing the man to crumble to the snowy ground.

For a moment Allen let a pleasant smile crawl on to his face as he watched the man fall to the ground, before it was wiped when the other man backhanded him, making him bite the inside of his cheek instead of crying out. Another hit and another hit , but Allen never cried out once.

The man that was hitting him was getting madder when no sounds came out of the boy except small pants. With jerky movments he yanked the boy out of the arms and lifted him up by his collar into the air. Allen just looked down into black beady eyes before a sly smile showed up on his face, he spat the blood he had been holding in is mouth on to the face below him.

With a disgusted sneer the man threw Allen, sending him in to a tree. With a small whimper the boy slid down the tree to land on his butt, with his back braced against the tree.

_"You little bitch!" _cried the man he had spat on. With angery steps the man stomped over towars the broken boy, leaving the other man to watch the show.

Allens eyes widened has the man yanked at his belt.

_"For that little stunt, your going to get punished," _the man growled to him.

'I am going to be raped. I am going to raped...**I am going to be raped!' **cried Allen in his mind, 'please someone **help me!'. **Allen finally let the trears fall as he realized no was going to help him.

The man advancing foward froze as his friend he behind him let out a gurgling sound before a thump echoed through the quiet forest. With stiff movments the man slowly turned around to see his friend over the ground holding a bleeding throut.

The blood was staining the white snow a pinkish red. The attacker spun around to look into the dark forest seeing as how the sun had already set. Remembering the gun that sat on his hip the man quickly snatched it up. With shaky hands the man stood frozen, staring at the beast that had killed his friend, before firing madly. Allen cried as the forest was filled with the sound of gun shots before it was silenced by the same gurgling sound. Allen opened eyes he hadn't known he had shut to see a black form standing with his once attackers throat in its snout.

With a thump the body was dropped on to the frozen ground. The boy stopped breathing all together when his silver eyes met that of dark blue, the piercing gae boring into his own. With a shocked cry Allen watched as his beastly savior fell. On shaky legs Allen crawled towards to get a better view.

Allen's blue tinted lips trembled as he formed words.

" A wolf?"


	2. A Wounded Savior

Allen carefully crept forwards towards his fallen savior. Never in his life would Allen had thought he would be saved by a wolf. Wolves were rare to see nowadays, because of the hunting of them. Allen had only seen them in books, but now he barely felt any fear as he got closer.

The closer he got the bluer the fur seemed, leading Allen to come to the conclusion that the wolf wasn't black but a midnight blue color. The color was shocking, but not as shocking as the dark blue eyes that were watching him.

Time seemed to freeze the moment silver met dark blue. Allen gulped as he lifted is hand to show that he was going to touch the wolf. "I'm not going to hurt you." Allen whispered to the wolf as he inched closer.

The blue eyed-wolf just watched with eyes full of apathy, but which still held a warning that if Allen should showed any ill intent he wouldn't question attacking the boy that was crawling closer to him.

With a shaking hand Allen carefully watched the wolf as he lowered his hand down to gently rest on the wolf's bluish boy was amazed by the feel of the fur, it was thick and silky. He just let himself get lost in the moment of petting the creature. The moment was shattered when Allen yanked his pale hand back fast when he touched something wet on the fur. Crimson liquid stained once white finger-tipped gloves a reddish color where he had unknowingly touched the blood. Allen grimaced at the color, and when he carefully looked closer the blue fur was being darkened by the blood.

'He must had been shot when man had fired wildly,' thought Allen as he looked in to its eyes again. The once apathetic eyes now were glazed over from pain, as more blood oozed out of the gun wound.

Allen didn't now if there where more wounds on the wolf, but one thing was clear-if the wolf didn't get help soon it would die.

"You can't die like this. I haven't to thanked you properly" Allen mumbled to the wolf as its eye lids start to droop.

"Damn, damn, damn" Allen cursed over and over as he to tried to think up a plan. He knew there wasn't time to wait, surely the wolf would bleed out if he waited any longer to get it treatment. But he couldn't just walk in to town and ask the local vet for help, without causing a scene. After all it isn't every day you're saved by a rare animal, and once the news gets out about that people will flock from everywhere to poke and watch him like some caged freak.

Allen knew how it felt to seen as a freak, outcast, monster. You name the insult and he had most likely been called that at one point or another. And he won't stand by and watch the poor wolf suffer more then what he has already.

So with those thoughts in mind Allen moved with out thinking , he lifted the wounded animal onto his back, with its head laying in the curve where his shoulder and neck met. It was more difficult than he had first thought seeing as the wolf was a big as he was. After some struggling the wolf was safely on his back. Allen's clothes were soaked both from the melting snow and the blood seeping into them. But that didn't stop him as he shakily tried to stand up on somewhat wobbly legs.

It took a minute but he was standing at last. Shifting the wolf on his back as gently as he could, Allen started to walk back towards the path to his little shack of a house. As he walked past the well he couldn't help but look for the bucket he had dropped when he had made a run for it. He was shocked to see it hadn't spilled when had dropped it, Allen knew he need that clean water for cleaning the wolf's wounds and for food. With the hand that wasn't holding to wolf up on his back, he reached for the heavy bucket and clutched the rope handle in his teeth before heading out.

The walk though the dark forest was long and difficult, and every rock and tree root he kept stumbling over wasn't helping either. Allen could only hope he was still on the path home, the sun was already falling behind the hill in the distance, cutting off the light he had.

It felt like years before the boy with the wolf on his back reached the small garden behind his house. With a sigh of relief Allen almost ran to the door when he saw it. With little problems Allen had the door open and the wolf laying on the torn rug in front of the fire place. The boy quickly lit some candles around the dark house and the small fire place.

Now with the fire going Allen could get a better look at the gun shots. But he couldn't see anything but blood matted fur. Knowing he had to clean the blood away, Allen ran to get the bucket next to the door where he had placed it and dropped half of the water in to the pot for stew before heading back to the animal laying on his rug. It took a few attempts but Allen finally removed a majority of the blood from the wolf's pelt, and in doing so Allen found the wounds hiding in the blueish fur. There seemed to be one cut on the side were a bullet had grazed him and a gun shot in its shoulder. From what Allen could tell the bullet hadn't shattered into the muscle.

Knowing the wounds now Allen dragged a old metal Trunk over to the wolf. ' Thank you Narien' Allen thought as he opened the trunk filled with medical stuff. Narien was a friend of Allen's when he stayed in India, always patching him up when he got hurt. The Indian boy always wanted to be a doctor for both animals and human. So who when he found out Allen was leaving he demanded his friend to let him pack a "small" first aid kit. Well apparently small meant a whole trunk full of medical book and other things but over a next few years Allen used a lot of things from the trunk and read the books to make sure he was patching himself up right.

Because of those books Allen knew how to treat the blue wolf's wounds. He started pulling out different tools from it and jarred jelly substance. Grabbing scissors Allen carefully cut the thick fur around the wounds, making sure not to further hurt the wolf. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty for cutting the silky fur, but it was the only way to get a better look at the wound.

So with that done Allen first cleaned out the cut on its side before grabbing a pair of tweezers and slowly moving onto the shoulder wound. Allen knew from experience that if he pulled the bullet out slowly it would hurt more. Gritting his teeth he pushed the tweezers in with his right hand in while is left hand held the wolf down as it thrashed around trying to get away from the pain.

"Just a little more. I almost have it" Allen promised the wolf as the tweezers got a grip of the bullet and tugged. With the bullet out of the hole more blood gushed out, and expecting this Allen pressed the rag he had been using to clean the blood out of the fur firmly against the wound to stop the bleeding. It took a minute to finally slow to only a trickle, giving Allen time to clean and wrap it. He opened a jar full of a green jelly-like substance and lightly collected some on is finger before pressing it to the wound on the wolf.

Allen watches as the wolf clenched its teeth and growled from between teeth as the medicine started to work. He knew how painful this specific jelly felt, it burned and throbbed. But that's how you knew it was killing the germs and mending the skin. It was from a tree that lived everywhere that there was a water source but the hard part was getting to it. Allen had the luck of stumbling across one while he was wandering around the forest when he first moved into the town. It had woven its roots into the side of a waterfall farther into the forest. It had been a bitch to climb up the slippery rocks, almost falling a couple times, but at last he had been able to pick some leaves and cut some roots form the tree. The jelly substance was the end product of hours of grinding up leaves and roots.

After making sure the wounds were covered with the stuff Allen carefully but firmly wrapped the should and side of the wolf.

The boy was exhausted, he wanted to sleep, but his stomach reminded him even through this hectic day he still hadn't eaten. Dragging himself up to stand Allen grudgingly walked to the pot sitting innocently on the oven, turning the fire on he proceeded to throw the canned foods he had sitting out in to the pot, but not before he added spices so it didn't taste plain. Not many people knew this but Allen liked to cook, not only was it fun but he always had tasty food for his demanding gut.

Looking at the clock Allen was already late to work by a hour. Shocked was a understatement for what Allen felt when the clock showed it was almost seven. It hadn't felt like he was in the forest for three hours, but with all that had happened in it and all the adrenaline in his body he could see how time had slipped by.

'I'll just tell everyone at work that I was too tired to come in today' thought Allen, it wasn't that far from the truth, and he will just leave out the minor details like almost being raped and being saved by a wolf.

Before long the pot was boiling over and dinner was at last done. Turning the fire off Allen scooped some in to a bowl to cool for the wolf, then scarfed the stew down like a mad man. For someone so small Allen could easily eat a meal for 20 full grown men and still keep his toned body.

Laying the cooled bowl of stew next to the sleeping wolf just in case the wolf woke up and was hungry, Allen could see its ribs even through the thick fur, showing it hadn't eaten for a while.

All of the energy in the boy seemed to have vanished as he dragged his feet towards his little room. Throwing the clothes ruined by blood to the side, Allen grabbed a long-sleeved shirt from a drawer and slipped it on. The shirt stopped mid-thigh making him look little a child in his father's shirts. Allen was never more grateful for the bed, uncomfortable or not.

'I hope you live mister wolf,' Allen though groggily as sleep claimed him.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I'm not used to updating. I'm mostly going to update every two weeks. Please tell me if you like it, it's my first real story. And if I should continue this story! please review!:)


	3. wash away the past

disclaimer: do not own -man

* * *

Light seeped through the large holes in the off white curtains shining right into the sleeping whitette's eyes as he laid on the uncomfortable every so often as he slept, Allen tried to stay in the world of dreams, where there was only bliss and innocence. But every good thing must end at one point, and Allen knew that.

Silver eyes slowly opened before closing a split second later when the harsh morning light blinded him for a moment. Blinking his eyes Allen groaned as his stiff back burned as it stretched itself when he slowly sat up. The shirt he had slipped on before bed had pooled around his hips and barely went to his thighs, showing that he didn't even have enough energy to find a pair of clean boxers last night.

Rubbing his temples in a circular motion, Allen tried to ward off the on coming headaches as he forced himself to remember the dream he had. Slowly but surely pieces of the once forgotten dream started to fit together. There was a well? Yes, there was a well sitting in the middle of a...forest? Then... he was attacked... Then saved?..

The more Allen thought about the dream the weirder it was but the more real it felt. Like when you dreamt of a monster only wake and to find it real and out for your blood.

The more he thought of it the more real it felt, shaking his head Allen winced when his bare foot touched the wood floor that could have been made of ice from how cold it felt compared to the boys warm toes. Sighing Allen carefully made his way into the bathroom and splashed water onto his face hoping to wake himself up faster.

Groping around blindly for the hand towel he knew was somewhere on the sink counter, Allen gently patted his face wincing as he put some pressure on his hot cheek and throbbing lip. Moving the towle out of his way to get a better look at his face in the chipped mirror, silver eyes grew to the sizes of plates as his eyes scaned his face.

His left cheek had a purple-ish green bruise blooming on it, Allen grimaced as he noted the dried blood on his red swollen bottom lip. Running his pink tongue over the abused lip he tasted the copper blood that seeped out of the cut.

What really scared Allen was the hand like bruising around his neck like someone ...had tried to strangle him... Then saved... by a wolf...A wolf...Awolf...**A wolf!**

Allen dashed out of the bathroom grabbing on to the door frame to turn his body towards the living room, almost tripping over his own feet Allen stopped by the creature laying on his rug in front of the dead fire. A wolf.

_"For that little stunt, you're going to get punished," _

Allen fell to his knees. 'It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream!' Allen thought hysterically as he gazed at the sleeping wolf-no, at his sleeping savior.

That means he was almost raped! If there was one thing in the world he was most scared of it was rape, and a few other things.

Allen's shoulders started to shake as he laughed, but it wasn't like 'haha you're so funny' laugh, more like a crazed laugh that sent shivers down your spine. He threw his head back and laughed while tears ran down his face.

A black hand was buried into his hair gripped it to the point of it being painful as the palm of his other pale hand was pressed against his uninjured cheek, fingers spread out and touching the scar tissue the ran down from the carved star all the way down his cheek like a blood red tear.

The realization that he had been close to being gang raped and most likely killed after they were done with him sunk in. He guessed that the situation hadn't sunk in yesterday with the whole wolf savior, then trying to save it. So much had happened.

Slowly his laughing subsided to little hiccups as he got control over his emotions. Letting his arms fall limp at his sides, for a moment he sat there looking at the clock, just staring at as its arms ticked.

TICK TOCK..TICK TOCK...TICK TOCK.

It was mocking him. "Look at us, even if we have cracks, nothing will stop us from going forwards, no thoughts of the past give us nightmares." The arms sneered at him.

'What if I took you, broke you, ripped off your arm,' Allen thought.

Silence.

TICK TOCK..TICK TOCK..TICK TOCK

10:01..10:02...10:03...10:04

Allen watched as the minutes passed in a daze, blinking rapidly to focus his eye as they blurred a little. Now it's 10:10, so sighing the boy stood up and, feeling dirty, fixed his shirt to cover more of his pale skin. He walked out the door, grabbing the basket and the extra one sitting by the door. Allen walked bare footed until he found white colored snow. Not even feeling the coldness nipping at his toes and thighs, he scooped up two buckets full of the snow. Then he turned sharply towards the house.

The only thing that was on his mind was to wash away the vile hands he could imagine slipping, dipping, clawing into his flesh.

Dirty,

Vile,

Distusting,

Unwanted,

Monster.

Dumping the snow into the biggest pot he could find, Allen quickly started to boil the snow to make water. Waiting until the water was boiling and the bottom of the pot was a bright red, Allen grabbed the two kitchen mittens and he started to dump the boiling water into the metal tub in his shabby bathroom.

Not even waiting for the water to cool, Allen ripped his shirt off had stepped in. Gritting his teeth together the boy forced himself to submerge his body under the burning water. Once pale skin was now a bright pink. He still wasn't done, grabbing the wash rag and cheap soap, making sure he got the rag nice and soapy Allen started to wash the pink skin trying to get rid of the feeling those imaginary hands left.

Tenderly rubbing the rag across his fire burned arm, Allen payed extra attention to clean the scar tissue.

_A boy no older then 10 pressed himself aginst the wall behind him, trying to get as far away as he could get from the older male advancing on to him._

_"Pet, where did you think you were trying to go?" The male asked as he towered over the shaking boy._

_"N-n-n-no w-w-w-h-h-er-e" the boy stuttered out._

_"Were you trying to run away?" The voice asked in false curiosity._

_"N-N-O!" The boy lied through his teeth._

_"Pet, come here." The man commanded coldly as he started to walk closer to the fire._

_The boy was a sobbing mess as he walked on shaking legs toward his tormenter. Heart beating painfully aginst his ribcage, a nasty mixuter of snot, tears, and saliva ran down his chin as he stood in front of the man._

_"Pet, I hate to do this, but you need to be punished." The man said in a sad voice._

_The boy's silver, tear-filled widened as he was pushed backwards toward the fire behind him. His arms were waving around trying to catch his balance, or trying to grab the man's suit as he fell. Allen screamed as his body fell on the out side of the fireplace, but right his arm wasn't so lucky as it layed submurged in a sea of flames. _

_Pain_

_Pain_

_Pian_

_Numbness_

_Allen lay there in a pain induced daze, looking up as he felt himself being pulled away from the fire, a hand caressing his man smiled down at the unfocused eyes._

_"Will you be good from now on?" the man asked._

_Nodding his head Allen felt his hope for freedom start to dim. The man called for a maid to come to wrap the boys arm and put him to bed._

Allen growled to himself for thinking of the past, wincing as his arm started to ache from the memory. Leaving the now cold water, Allen made his way towards his room to get dressed for work, which was at noon, giving him about a good hour.

Pulling a trunk from the depth of his closet, Allen cringed as he opened it to reveal a beautiful assortment of expensive kimonos.

Grabbing the top one Allen expertly and quickly slipped on the black and white kimono, tugging it to cover more of his naked thighs where it stopped. It's known that Allen hated or even disliked his job at the the Asian-themed restaurant owned by the chinese woman Anita, who was also the reason Master and him have stayed in this town for so long. She kept Master's attention and gave Allen a job. One catch: all workers, be it girl or boy, must wear a kimono, and when he told her he didn't have any Anita was more than happy to make Allen into her personal doll. She made him try on her old kimonos and showed him how to wear them properly. His master had a fun time laughing and cracking jokes at Allen's expense.

Sighing Allen walked in to the living room , only to panic as the once sleeping wolf was forcing itself on to wobbly leggs, panting. "Please stop!" Allen cried out.

The wolf's head whipped around, pinning the boy that looked more like a girl from how the kimono clung to his curves with sharp gaze.

"Please!" Allen begged as he dropped to his knees in front of the wolf, trying to look non-threatening. He slowly crawled closer, making the already short kimono creep higher up his thighs. He only stopped when he heard a growl coming from the wolf's throat, warning him not to come any closer.

He opened the hand that was reaching out towards the wolf, revealing a empty palm

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Allen whispered as his hand came closer to touching the blueish muzzle of the wolf.

A look of uncertainty flashed in the wolf's equally blue eyes, but smiling Allen gently pressed his hand to the mouth that was full of sharp teeth in a comforting gesture. After a small staring match, the wolf pressed back.

Giving a little giggle at the the fact the wolf was smart enough to understand him, Allen slowly stood and raised another gesture of peace when the wolf tensed up. Walking backward into the kitchen Allen started on a hearty soup to fatten the wolf up. Grabbing the rest of canned good from the cabinets, Allen used the liquid from the cans to make a broth, adding some seasoning to the mix to finish it up. Placing the large bowl from last night full of the soup infront of the wolf, it just stared at it before its eyes flickered to Allen's face then back to the bowl.

Quickly standing up the boy walked back to the kichen before coming to sit infront of the wolf, showing a spoon he had hiding behind his back. Allen dipped the spoon into the soup, gently blowing on it to cool it, and ate it to show it was not posionous and very good.

After a moment the wolf was gulping the soup down without a second thought. Smiling Allen started to examine the wolf's wrapped side and shoulder, noting they would need to be changed when he got home. Standing allen started to walk toward the door. " I have to go to work please stay put," Allen chimed as he slipped on his white gloves to cover his hand and his boots, also slipping on a brown trench coat to cover his naked legs from the cold. Opening the door Allen shot one last look at the wolf that was watching him, before gently closing it.

Leaning against the door, a realization hit him.

What was he going to tell coworkers about his bruised cheek and cut lip?!

* * *

Thanks for reading! please review and tell me what you though! :D


	4. Past Demons

Hey sorry it took so long to update!

disclaimer: don't own DGM

* * *

Making sure his head was down, Allen made his way down the busy road, letting his long white bangs cast as shadow over his face and making it difficult to get a good look at his face. The people he walked by called out greetings to the teen as he walked by their work places or houses.

The town was as an okay size, not to big but not small at the same time. It sat a few miles from a fairly well known and traveled road, meaning the people got good business all year long. The only problem with the people coming in and out of Hevlaska, named after the woman who founded the town, was all the rich nobles that came sauntering in like they owned the place.

Turning left like he usually did to get to the restaurant, after memorizing the layout of the town the boy hardly got lost now, he continued his trek to the restaurant. He had been living here for a year already and got to know the locals pretty well, smiling and returning the good afternoons to the seniors that were outside reading or watching the streets. The area had a long winter but now the first week of March the snow was melting and the sun was warming everyone up.

Allen walked toward the houses that were scattered around the town. Most of the people that lived outside the bustling town liked it, but one house that stood out from all the others was owned by one forced to move from the town. The front yard had burn markers and holes everywhere. The walls of the house didn't look any better, with holes boarded up and black burned wood.

But Allen came to know the Lee siblings that lived in the house well, Lenalee Lee and her big brother Komui Lee.

The steps creaked under Allen's boots as he stopped at the bright red door. He didn't even have enough time to raise his fist up towards the door to knock, before the door was thrown open and the small teen was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

Allen stuttered and gasped out words as his self proclaimed big sister pulled him in to the house, not letting the boy out of her arms.

"Allen-kun why haven't you come to see us lately?!" The green haired girls demanded, letting go of Allen to be able to look at his face.

"What the hell happened? Who did this to you? Are you okay? Tell me who!" Lenalee questioned, okay, more like demanded. She hated to see her little brother figure hurt in any way.

"I got in a fight, but the guys who jumped me are worse off than me." Allen half lied, he was pretty sure those guys were dead and he got away with only some scrapes and bruises.

"Let me guess, you want me to work my powers and cover up the marks so no one knows about them at your work?" Lenalee guessed, though she knew it was true. Not letting the boy confirm her guess, the girl was already dragging him up to her room.

Pushing Allen into an overly plushy sit, Lenalee promised a painful death if he moved while she was working her magic on his face and neck.

Allen was sure he had only sat there for a few minutes, but with the feeling of the plushy seat trying to swallow him and not moving when Lenalee started to put so cold gooey stuff on his bruises it felt like hours.

Allen winced when the older teen started to apply a pale pink lipstick that matched his lip color over his healing bottom lip. After a few more minutes of applying makeup and pinches to his arm when the boy started to squirm, it was finally over.

Looking in to a hand mirror Allen was amazed by how skilled Lenalee was with makeup once again; he looks like he was never attacked. Thanking Lenalee for her help, the two teens stopped at the front door and exchanged goodbyes to each other.

"Oh yeah Allen, I saw some fat nobles walking into Sakura Steel." Lenalee added to the boy before closing the door behind him.

A shiver of disgust shook Allen as he started to head over to the restaurant dubbed Sakura Steel, an odd name yes. Once when he asked Anita, she said it was to tell the costumers that even though the workers looked weak they were deadly if provoked.

Nobles.

They always looked at him with hunger, tried to woo him with their money like he was a prostitute. And when he didn't glance their way as he shopped and talked to the locals they resorted to violence. More than once the men in the town would have to scare fat, rich man away from the young boy.

Smiling as he stood in front of the doors on the Sakura Steel, he greeted Mahoja, the current boss since Master and Anita were on a cruise somewhere. Feeling the comfortable air inside, Allen walked to the back room and slipped off his boots to put on black flats and hang his coat. Forcing a smile onto his face as he saw some nobles sitting in his area, Allen hoped for a quick death.

Six hour of being on his feet and dodging grubby hands that tried to touch his thighs or ass as he walked by was exhausting, but at the end of his shift he was rewarded with a couple his large tips and it was pay day. He crossed the street from the butcher's house after being attacked by Jerry and being forced to take a new cook book the head cook had been done reading.

Smiling at the old man at the counter, Allen quickly ordered a small package of beef before heading home. Looking down at his muddy boots, Allen was lost in thought about the wolf which hopefully wasn't ripping his house up.

Not paying attention to his surroundings, Allen found himself bumping into a person he hadn't seen in front of him. Looking up at the man in a black suit he had ran into, Allen started to apologize.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

Allen cut himself off as his gazed shifted to a golden emblem of a poker card with an "N" in the middle of it. Allen had seen the emblem in his nightmares so many times; he knew who that belonged to.

Turning Allen was more than ready to run as far as he had to if _**HE**_ was here. A demon from his past the teen wasn't ready to face, in all honesty Allen may never be able to face the man. Blindly turning the corner, hoping to get away, he was crushed as he felt cold arms wrap around him and pull him flush against an icy chest. He tensed when a hot mouth pressed against his ear. The smell of smoke and tobacco flooded Allen's sense of smell, and a cold overly sweetened voice purred into his ear.

"_Good afternoon Pet"._

* * *

_so what did you think? next chapter will have Kanda in it! but as a human or a wolf?! who knows! oh yeah, me, and I'm not telling :3 so wait until the next chapter is up to find out!_

_plez review! :D_


	5. red snow

_I'm so sorry for not updating last Saturday, I got some bad new that put me off writing for a bit. this chapter may not be my best sorry again :/_

_disclaimer: I don't own DGM_

* * *

_Why me? _

_How did this monster find him?_

_It's just a bad dream. _

_A nightmare,_

_It's not real, he's not really here._

Allen felt sick, the arms that embraced him held no warmth. It felt as if death himself had gathered the poor boy up in his arm to grasp him. Terror violently flooded his veins, making him shake uncontrollably. His brain screamed for him to run but his body just wouldn't listen to his commands. A thousand and one thoughts ran through his head, over and over he told himself that the man in front of him wasn't really here. His mind went black when cold hands started to trail down his sides and back before they stopped to grope his ass.

This motion kicked Allen's mind into over drive as he started to thrash around in the arms. The man only laughed as he whispered things that would make a nun blush, but the words didn't register in Allen's mind. Turning his head towards one of the arms Allen opened his mouth as wide as he could before digging his teeth into the arm. He could taste the white sleeve that was covering the limb before a light copper started to mix in.

Allen fought to not spit out the blood that was flooding into his mouth as his teeth ripped both the sleeve and skin, but the reaction that he got wasn't what he expected.

"Mmmh pet, you always did know how to get me hard." The cold voice moaned in to his ear as the man grinded his point into Allen's stomach. Allen paled as the man pulled him closer toward his body where Allen could feel how aroused the man really was.

"See pet, I'm not the only one happy to see you." The man moaned again, but with his other hand he forced Allen's face up. Watery sliver eyes met amused and lustful golden eyes. Curly hair Black framed the tan face.

Tyki Mikk.

The hand that had been holding Allen's head up ran across the red scar on the left side of the boy's face before digging his nail into the star carved above his eye brow, making Allen bite his bottom lip to keep from crying out.

"Do you remember how you got this?" Tyki questioned but he knew his pet remembered by how pale he got.

_The room was dark; the only light was from the fire place, making shadows dance across the walls. Two male servants the held down a naked young pale body from either side as it whimpered and struggled to get away. The pale body was littered with bruises and bite marks, the boy was no older then ten. Another man stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, walking toward the bed in the middle of the room where the body was being held down. The man trailed his fingers across the blemishes that covered naked thighs, making the boy squeak and try to close his legs, but one of the servants held the short legs down and open while the other held tiny arms above the boys head so he was spread eagle. _

"_Now pet why would you try to seduce my business partner? Haven't I given you everything you ever wanted?" Tyki questioned as he laid his hand on a pale cheek. Pulling his arm back, Tyki quickly brought his hand across Allen's cheek, making the boys head spin as a red mark bloomed. _

_Screams and sobs were muffled by the cloth shoved into his mouth as Tyki left welts and bruises before his finger tips caressed the red swollen skin like he was the most precious thing in the world. _

_The servants had their eyes closed so they wouldn't meet the child's silver eyes._

"_You are mine and only mine! __**MINE!**__" Tyki had a crazed look in his golden eyes as he pulled something from the table drawer. Slowly the man brought the scalpel toward the boys face, making the man that was holding Allen's hands down also hold his head still. The poor man looked like he was going to either faint or throw u, as the blade sliced through pale skin._

_Even though the cloth muffled the screams, they still echoed through the empty room. Even the other servants stopped as they heard the faint screams. _

_Blood and tears trail down the side of the boy's face; the red on pale skin made Allen look erotic to the man as he stood back to look at his master piece._

_The man smiled as he gazed at the mark he had carved in to the boy's face, marking him as his._

Allen's poor heart was working in overdrive as the memory slowly faded away. He didn't want to be anywhere near this man and his dirty hands. So Allen did the only thing he could think of. Pulling his leg as far back as he could, Allen slammed his knee in to the monster's arousal not once, but three times. The man's released him immediately to hold his throbbing crotch as he bent over.

The moment the arms let go Allen was gone, rushing through alleyways and jumping over children that were playing on the sidewalk. The sound of boots hitting the ground was loud in Allen's ears; he knew if he looked back he would see pursuit.

He knew it wasn't smart to lead them straight to his house but right now the fifteen year old wasn't thinking. As her turned a corner Allen slipped on snow, making him slam in to the floor and lose one of the two packages he still had clutched to his chest. Scrambling to his feet, Allen turned another corner, but more cautiously than the last one.

Before long Allen was throwing open the gate to his Master's house and running towards his shack of a home. He didn't stop until he was inside and leaning against the door, hoping he had lost the man/men that he was pretty sure were working for Tyki to get him back to the obsessed man.

The door he was lending against was rammed into, sending Allen sprawling on the floor as his door was thrown open. Two beefy men forced their way inside with Tyki smirking behind them. Allen jumped to his feet; every time one of the men took a step forward the scared boy took two backwards. For a moment he wondered where the wolf was and if he was okay, but Allen truly wondered was how he was going to get out of this situation. Tyki had waited until Cross left Allen alone so he could make his move. The last time he had seen the man was four years ago when he had ran way with the servants help. Cross was more then capable of killing Tyki so he waited in the shadows for this moment.

One of the men moved faster than Allen had thought he could and had a hold of his snow white hair, pulling him towards the open door while the other one kicked him so hard in the stomach were he saw black spots in his vision.

Allen was thrown out of his house, his head hitting the ground as his body landed with a thump on the hard, icy earth. The hit to his head left him in a daze; he could do nothing as the men advanced on to his unmoving body.

The men advancing onto Allen stopped when they heard growling. Standing over the boy was a large wolf, its chest wrapped in bandaging while its head was low to the ground as it watched them with sharp blue eyes.

"M...M-Mr. Wo...lf…" Allen choked out to the animal protecting him again.

"Don't just stand there! Kill the mutt and get my pet back!" Tyki commanded to his two men. The two men nodded as they rushed the wolf.

Even with its wounds the wolf was easily able to leap at the first one, silencing the scream of pain as he ripped open his neck. Now the other man was harder than the first; the second man was fast and thought out his moves first, but the wolf was the better hunter out of the two. They leaped at each other, teeth versus blade. Then the man pulled a dirty move by punched the wolf in the bandaged shoulder where the still tender gunshot wound was.

The wolf jumped back, panting as fatigue set in and bandages on its shoulder started to turn red. The man took the wolf's pause as a way to get the upper hand in the fight; grabbing the small blade he kept hidden in his boot, the man threw the blade as hard as he could towards the wolf.

Allen screamed in horror as the blade imbedded itself in to the wolf's back leg, making it go down. The boy screamed again as his savior started to bleed out and the man stalked toward him.

The man bent down to retrieve the boy as the prize of his win. But before he could grab the cold boy, cold metal was pressed against his neck.

"I advise you not to touch the bean sprout. Our fight isn't over." A deep cold voice commented behind the man, making both the man and Allen freeze. The boys gaze shifted to look behind the man and was more than a little shocked as his eyes locked onto familiar dark blue eyes.

* * *

so what did you think? Kanda's going to be in the next chapter XD I have be both excited and scared about writing Kanda hopefully he's not to ooc! please review, your guys reviews always make my day :D


	6. Chapter 6

srry that's this chapter is short but the next one will be longer

And I wanted to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. never thought it would be so successful!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Allen's eyes widened at the man with the blade touching Tyki's henchman's pulse. The henchman smirked, not even flinching as blood dripped from a small cut the blade inflicted to his neck.

"Wolves are sneaky bastards; I knew one wouldn't go down so easily." The man commented lightly as he straightened to his full height and took a few steps away from Allen, taking out a long dagger.

Neither man said anything as they circled each other, weapons at the ready. At one moment they were watching each other, and then they're jumping at each other a second later. Their moves were fast and deadly as they dance around.

Allen watched as muscles of the man with the sword flexed as he shifted out of the way of the dagger. The man had long, familiar blue hair tied up in a high ponytail. The mystery man seemed very familiar to Allen for some reason, he just couldn't place why…

The boy turned his head slowly towards where the wolf was, wincing as pain spiked up and down his spine. But the wolf wasn't there, only a puddle on blood stained snow was there. Frantic silver eyes scanned the area for a blood trail or drag marks going towards the forest, but there were none.

Instead the trail of blood was going toward the fighting men. The poor boy choked on his own saliva as the trail lead to the mystery man, where more blood drenched one of his pant legs and around the very familiar knife imbedded in the man's thigh.

"_Wolves are sneaky bastards; I knew one wouldn't go down so easily."_

_Isn't that what the henchman said to the mystery man? Does that mean he's- he's the wolf?_ Allen thought as his eyes stayed on the man or wolf.

_No, that can't be possible! People do not become wolves or vice versa._

Allen winced at the shrieking sound when dagger met sword. Both men had cuts on their arms and rips in their clothes. Allen screamed as a dagger embedded itself in the frozen ground right next to him, looking up ready to see Tyki's henchman towering over him, but the scene he saw was very different than what he had expected.

The henchman was on his knees in the snow, panting as he raised his empty hands up in surrender while the mystery man was standing over him with his sword pointed at the man's neck.

"Get out of here." The mystery man's voice made Allen shiver in fear, excitement? The voice was deep, commanding, making the henchman scramble up to his feet and step back before turning and dashing away towards an ally, but not before he shot a warning over his should to the boy still lying in the snow.

"Tyki will be back, and next time he won't leave empty handed!"

The mystery man's back was toward Allen so he wasn't able to get a good look at the man, but he could tell by how much blood was dripping off of this pant leg that he must be in pain.

"Hey? Are you ok- !?" Allen started to ask if the man was okay but was interrupted as the man started to sway sided to side before he lurched forward and fell to his hands and knees. The man started to cough so violently that his body shook before he fell limp into the dirty snow.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Allen chanted as he wobbled towards the man. As gently as he could, Allen slowly eased the mystery man onto his back before his breath was taken away.

The man was beautiful, though you wouldn't call a man beautiful that was the only word Allen could think of to describe him. A face that was no older than eighteen held a strong jaw bone, tan skin, and thin, sea shell pink lips that gave him an inhuman look.

Even with blood dripping from a cut above his eyebrow, it didn't affect his beauty. Thinking of an injured man like that made the fifteen year old feel like a pervert. Here he was looking in awe at the man as the man could be dying of blood loss at any time.

Eyes behind eyelids flickered rapidly as if trying to find something. The man was a good head taller than Allen was, so the image of little Allen trying to pull the man into his house was quite comical, but that was the only way. A few minutes and a lot of struggles later, Allen found himself with a mystery man sprawled out on his cheap coach.

Allen could see the same shoulder wound the wolf had; his shirt was a sleeveless turtle neck so he had room to remove the dirty gauze that hung loosely around his shoulder.

Allen could see the outline of more gauze under his shirt, and breathing slowly the teen slowly got up at walked toward the trunk and pulled out an armful of things and gently started to work on the leg wound, since it was bleeding the most. Lightly pressing a cloth against it Allen almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud curse and his eyes met those of familiar blue.

"Fuck that hurts! Stupid Bean Sprout!" The man cursed out as he started to squirm around, making Allen put more pressure on the wound.

"Pl-please stop moving; you're going to make it worse!"

"Che, then fucking stop putting pressure on it. Dammit!" The man growled out.

"If you would stop moving around it-it wouldn't hurt so mu-much!"Allen stuttered.

Allen couldn't stop from looking at the man's attractive face and start thinking of all the similarities the mystery man and Mr. Wolf had.

Same blue hair.

Same dark blue eyes.

Same shoulder, side, and leg wound.

Licking his now dry lips Allen slowly forced a sentence through his trembling lips.

"Are-are you the w-"

"ALLEN!"

Allen's head whipped around towards the door thrown open and looked up in shock at the figure standing in his doorway like he own the place. Could his life get any more complicated?

* * *

chapter 7 going to have drama in it and who's the person in the door way? Review what you thought of this chapter and who you think the person is! and if you like this story find my other Kanda and Allen story with Pokémon in it called The Stone Called Innocence! which hopefully will be updated tomorrow, or next week, maybe this Monday?


	7. Unrequited Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Allen could feel himself start to sweat as he watched the figure in the doorway.

'It couldn't be his master. He was still off on his getaway with Miss Anita.' Allen thought frantically as started to stand up.

"HONEY I'M HOME!"An obnoxious voice yelled as Allen saw familiar spiked red hair.

"Lavi, I thought you were my master. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Allen frowned at his other friend.

"How could you mistake my sexiness for him?" Lavi whined out as he walked into the little run down house.

"Hey, Allen-Chan, when did you get a dog?" The smaller boy felt his eyebrow start to twitch at the girly nickname. "Lavi, I don't have a do-" Allen choked on his words as he spun around to face the cheap couch that a man had been laying, but there was a wolf sitting on it instead.

"What's its name? Where did you get it" Lavi questioned, as he stood a little too close for Allen's comfort.

"ER-well I found it in an alley… It must have been attacked or something." Allen lied smoothly. "And no I haven't thought of any names yet." Allen continued as he moved towards the wolf and started to adjust the wrappings to fit the wolf.

"We should name it! Something cool like Daisy or Luna!" Lavi exclaimed as he sat next to Allen, maybe a little too close.

"Lavi, I think the dog's a boy." The younger on commented as he watched the wolf shoot a glare at Lavi, but Lavi seemed unaffected by it.

"Well let's check!" The red head said as he started to reach for the wolf's tail before teeth snapped his hand.

"Lavi please stop harassing the dog!" Allen sighed as he watched as Lavi poke the wolf and dodge snapping jaws.

"Hey Allen?" The boy sighed again as turned towards Lavi as he heard his name being called. Allen had started to ask what but ended up stuttering as he felt his face inches away from Lavi's. They were so close that Allen could feel the other boy's breath against his now red cheeks.

Allen tried jerking his face away from Lavi's to get some space between them, but Lavi had other plans as he grabbed the younger face and tilted it up so he could get a better look.

"What happened?" Lavi whispered in very serious tone as his single green eye traced the marks and bruises on the shorter boy's face. Allen cursed as he realized the melted snow and sweat must have washed off the makeup Lenalee had put on. His clothes must be tattered and dirty from being attacked too.

"Umm well you see..." Allen stuttered as he felt Lavi's thumb trace over the marks on his cheek and stopped at Allen's bottom busted lip.

"I ran into some trouble... But I'm okay." Allen ended lamely.

Lavi didn't seem to believe him, but he dropped the subject. There was silence as Lavi wandered into the kitchen while Allen turned to the sleeping wolf. Allen felt bad for the wolf as it twitched in its sleep, the poor creature was wrapped up little a mummy. Though Allen tried not to think about the whole wolf turned to man thing or vice versa, but in the back of his head he knew this was going to change his way of living.

The teen cursed as he picked up the cook book Jerry gave him, concluding that he must have dropped the meat back in town when he was running.

"Yo, Allen-Chan, you got no food" Lavi commented as he walked back into the living room.

"Do you think you can go into town and grab some food for me?" Allen asked as he started to fish for some bills to give Lavi. With a nod Allen watched his best friend walk out the door.

Signing again Allen dragged his body to his room and threw himself onto the bed. Though the bed was uncomfortable his body melted into the cold sheets. All he wanted to do was sleep but his stomach growled as it demanded food, his body felt dirty, and the kimono was starting to itch. Giving another sigh of frustration, the white haired boy practically crawled toward his closet and fished out clothes before heading toward the poor excuse for a bathroom.

He wasn't even planning to take a real bath, seeing as he would have to melt snow and making a couple trips seemed like too much work to Allen right now. So, stripping down to his boxers, he grabbed the wash rag that hung from a hook on the wall and dipped it into the cold bowl of water he always kept in the bathroom.

Slowly but roughly Allen started to wash his arms (being careful with his scared arm) and scrub his skinned up knees and sore torso. Though he was gentle with his face, Allen added some cream to his cuts and bruise a before sliding on sweats, and long sleeve shirt and a new pair of gloves. Sadly his other pair was too dirty and blood stained to save, same for the kimono.

Allen stopped looking at himself in the mirror once he heard Lavi's loud voice yelling for him. Allen stood speechless as he watched Lavi balance bags on bags of canned food and other things.

"Lavi, where did you get all of this food, I only gave a few dollars?" Allen shrieked as he helped Lavi to but the bags on the floor of the kitchen.

"Well, I added a few dollars to help pay for the food." Lavi waved Allen off as he started to stutter and saying he can't keep all this food.

"The old panda won't mind if I spend a few dollars on helping you." Lavi commented as started to put food way before throwing an award winning smile over his shoulder to Allen. After an hour of fighting over the food the younger one finally gave up seeing as the older teen wouldn't listen to him.

He watched as Lavi started to leave before turning back to the food he was making. Allen stiffened, standing straight up when he felt lips brush his scarred cheek, Allen whipped around to see Lavi waves to him before closing the door.

The boy could only stand there dumbstruck as he watched the door. Never had Lavi done that before. He felt like a bad friend; he knew about Lavi's feelings towards him but he tried his best to ignore the little lingering touches, the comments, or personal space problems.

"Next time I see that fucking rabbit I'm going to rip him to shreds." A voice from the living room growled out, almost making Allen spill the rice he was making when he squeaked in surprise.

Allen cautiously peeked around the wall in to the living room where the long haired man sat on the couch now. The poor boy started to shake as he watched the man struggle to stand, using his sword to support him as his bad leg gave out on him.

Allen, no longer shaking in fear, forced the man back on the couch as his wounds started to bleed again

"Please stop moving." Allen told the man sternly, leaving the man confused.

"Get out of my way up stupid Bean Sprout." The man growled out before groaning as his body started to protest. Allen stood there awkwardly as the man sitting on the couch was shooting glares at him, neither one spoke as Allen shifted his weight around.

"So… Umm, what's your name? Mine is Allen Walker." Allen said awkwardly.

"Che, I didn't ask what your fucking name is did I. And why should I tell you mine?" The man shot back at the teen. Allen could only frown at the stranger, 'the man didn't have to be so rude it was only a simple question,' Allen thought.

"Well I'm making dinner… Would you like some?" Allen question when his own stomach started to growl again.

"Che, why I would eat your slop?" The man growled before turning pink as his stomach growled loudly in protest. Allen only smiled and made no comment on it, seeing as he didn't want to embarrass the poor man. A few minutes later Allen came back into the living room with two big plates of fried rice and beef strip.

"Here you go" Allen smiled as he handed the other plate to the grumpy man, pulling up a stool so he could sit across from the man. Allen watched as the man fumbled with the fork and cursed each time.

'He probably never used a fork before…' Allen thought as he stopped mid-bite.

"Here, like this." Allen told towards the man and fixed his hand into the proper way to hold a fork. Blood rushed to Allen's cheeks as he felt how warm the rude man's hand was. Coughing, Allen returned to his seat and the rest of the dinner was in silence and neither of the boys tried to talk to the other.

Dinner ended fast as Allen set some extra blankets and some clothes that were too big for him on the stool next to the couch were the man lie, ignoring Allen.

"Good night." Allen called as he got up to go to bed.

"Kanda." The man said as Allen waited for a reply.

"What?" Allen questioned as he stopped to turn to the man.

"My name is Kanda." The man grumbled but Allen still heard it. Allen smiled as he bid the man good night again.

"Well good night…Kanda." Allen blushed as he made his way to his room. At least he now had a name for the man/wolf who kept on saving his life.

With that thought Allen lie down and let sleep wash over him.

* * *

Plez review! :D


	8. A Late Dinner

Hey everyone! Sorry it was taken so long to get this chapter out. See my best friend had to move away and I've been kind of depressed :/ she's the reason I even started this story. Sorry it might be kind of a bad chapter...

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

It's been a week since Kanda had saved Allen from Tyki's henchman. And it had been one of the longest weeks in the teen's life.

Allen saw himself as a very patient man, after living with Cross for so long you tend to have to be. But now that very patience was wearing thin. That man... Wolf... Whatever the fuck he was labeled under was rude and cold. He complained about how small Allen's house was or how dirty it was.

Every day they would get in a verbal fight over Kanda taking the liquid medicine Allan had made to help him recover. Allen was happy to see that the shoulder and side wounds were mostly healed. But the leg wound kept on opening since the man wouldn't sit still.

The second day of taking care of Kanda's wounds, he had made a noodle recipe he had found in the cook book Jerry had given him. Apparently Kanda really liked then since he demanded to be served a side of the noodle with every meal.

Allen smiled as he looked out of the window; most of the snow had melted away already. That meant there was more customs for the restaurant, sadly that also meant more rich nobles that think if they flash some money the teen would throw his self at them. They were sorely mistaken.

With the weather warming up Allen concluded that he could be expecting his Master to be showing up home at any moment. His Master never liked cold climates; apparently that was the excuse he used to take Mrs. Anita on a tropical vacation and leave Allen behind to take care of the house.

"Bean Sprout, where's breakfast!" A yell from the living room broke Allen out of his daze and almost breaking the plate he was drying.

"It's almost done and stop calling me Bean Sprout! Bakanda!" Allen yelled back as he put some scrambled eggs on the plate with a few strips of bacon. Making sure not to forget to grab a bowl for the side of noodles, Allen sighed as he handed Kanda his plate before starting on his own larger plate of food.

Neither talked as they ate and not long after Allen was putting the dirty dishes in the sink to be washed when he got home later.

"I'm leaving!" Allen called as he opened the door and slipped on his new gloves.

"About time" the teen could feel his eyebrow start to twitch at the replay.  
"You know you could be a like nicer to the person who is taking care of you" Allen growled as he put his hand on his hips, turning to face the other boy who was meditating on the floor.

"Che baka Bean Sprout"

"Bakanda"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

"Short stack!"

"Oh yeah, Girly haired!"

"Says the person in the girlie kimono"

"What! You're so…" Allen huffed in embossment as he tugs on the short spring colored kimono, before slamming the door shut behind him as he made his way towards the restaurant.

**XXX**

It had been multiple hours since Allen had left and if Kanda had to guess the time it was around one; getting up from his sitting position on the floor, he slowly made his way into the kitchen.

Kanda frowned when he saw an empty counter and broken table; he stomped away grumbling to himself about grilling bean sprouts. Usually the Baka Bean Sprout would leave food out for Kanda when he left or came home to cook for him.

But apparently the teen had been in a hurry this morning. Signing Kanda sat down again and started to mediate to make the time go by faster.

To say Kanda was frustrating was an understatement, three more hours had passed and still no sign of the bean sprout.

His stomach demanded to be feed and the stupid leg wound was starting to burn and itch.

Kanda's mood was steadily getting worst with every passing minute.

Getting up from the couch he had been laying on for the pass hour, Kanda limped towards the trunk that the Bake bean sprout kept the medical stuff.

Wrenching to open Kanda trunk and grabbed the things he need. Limping back towards the couch; he let out a hissing when he started to unwrap the gauze on his calf, the stitches started to burn when Kanda had stretched his long leg too far.

Opening the jar that held some kind of white cream, he slowly applied it to the wound to sooth the pain. He didn't know what was in the cream but it helped with the irritating pain.

Standing up again Kanda slowly made his way into the kitchen. Normally he would have been fine to hunt for his own food but if he tried to shift into his wolf form there was a possibility that he would tear open his wounds again; then he would have to listen to the Bean Sprout bitch and lecturer him about taking care of his wounds.

But he also knows that his human body does not react well to raw meat, he had found out about that one already.

Grabbing some ingredients for a simple stew (he had learned how to make it when he was forced to hid from hunters in a tiny village), Kanda let his mind drift to the Bean Sprout.

He didn't know why he saved the little human, it wasn't like it was the first time he had seen humans hurt each other. The human part of his mind knew that but his animal side didn't understand why any alphas would hurt a submissive.

These two opposing thoughts usually ended with Kanda having a splitting headache.

**XXX**

It was well into the night by the time Allen made his way home. His feet hurt from running from one snobby noble to the next.

One noble had the balls to make a scene because the teen had politely decline the offer to get to know each other more. The fat man had even tried to grab him and force him to go to his hotel room when Allen had escorted his outside.

The commotion had Brought Mahoja and demanding what was the problem. The noble seeing the tall Mahoja has stuttered out that Allen had forced himself on to the fat noble. Of course she didn't believe him and had banned him from returning to the restaurant, also humiliated the man in front of the town.

An hour or two after that advent Lenalee and Lavi had showed up and hung out there for a little bit before leaving. Allen was a little awkward around Lavi after the whole kiss on the cheek.

Sighing in happiness once he opened the door to his little house, Allen didn't stop walking until he was in his room. Changing into some comfortable clothes, his stomach growled loudly in anger. He hadn't had time eat lunch either.

His body moved sluggishly and felt heavy as he walked towards the kitchen. He wasn't sure if he had the energy to left his arms to cook.

Sitting on the stove was a large pot; Allen's curiosity got the better of him as he inched closer to the pot. He was sure that it wasn't there this morning when he was cleaning up the kitchen before work. Imagine Allen's surprise when it was filled with a warm stew. Grabbing a spoon to try it, the stew was little on the bland side but his stomach was happy to take it.

Within minute the stew was gone and Allen let out a smile slide onto his face and he thought of the person so had most likely made it.

Kanda was the only person who could make Allen lose his hold on his temper, with every comment, look or snicker. But at the same time Kanda made Allen feel safe, like he didn't have to be happy all the time. That it was okay to get frustrated and upset.

The strange thing was that Kanda now a human, both never brought up the whole wolf/ man transformation or Allen getting attacked by a man that obliviously had something to do with him. Kanda also never commented on the scar on his scare or his arm (he was pretty sure Kanda had seen it).

Standing up from the wobbly table and made his way in to the living room.

"Kanda, thanks for dinner" Allen called to the man on the couch. He knew Kanda was still wake by how tense his muscles were. Allen laughed quietly when Kanda's back stiffed up at Allen thank you.

'Kanda makes the house not so empty and lonely anymore' the small teen thought as he made his way to his room.

* * *

Tell me what you thought of this chapter...


	9. The First Day off

**Sorry it's been so long. my friend who moved came and stayed with me for 3 weeks. And schools right around the corner. so one school starts I'll try to update every week or two but you never know :/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The next morning was like another morning the two now shared. The smell of whatever breakfast the Bean Sprout was making for them woke Kanda from his sleep. Groggily the older of the two rubbed his eyes, trying to rid the last of the sleep that clouded his eyes. Kanda sighed and proceeded to stand up from the old couch, sighing in relief as he felt his bones pop and crack back in place.

The couch had put a lot of knots in his muscles and made his back stiffen up. His bare feet on the wood floor made no sounds as he made his way into the little run down kitchen, grunting as he tried detangle his waist long hair with his fingers.

Kanda watched silently as the little white haired human run rapidly around the little kitchen working on whatever breakfast was. The Bean Sprout resembled the small white rabbits that would scatter when they could smell a predator close by.

Allen smiled as he cooked, even if the kitchen was a little(a lot) on the small side, cooking still was relaxing, and with his abnormally large appetite it was like killing two birds with one stone. The teen hummed a little tune he had picked up in Italy, yelping in surprise when he heard a snort of laughter behind him. Allen glared that the tall teen standing behind him before feeling blood rush to his cheeks.

"Bakanda! Put a shirt on." Allen screeched as he turned towards cooking food, willing the redness from his cheeks.

Kanda only raised his one of his eyebrows, giving his tan toned stomach a scratch.

"It got too hot last night." He commented as he look back behind him where a large grey shirt laid by the couch in a ball.

After getting his cheeks back to their original temperature, Allen started to put the food onto plates. It wasn't like Allen was naive or innocent but Kanda had a god-like body, tan and were all muscles. Not staying Allen himself was scrawny, he had his own fair share of muscles but they were slimmer and lean muscles like a runner or swimmer.

Allen only frowned as he handed a plate with a bacon, ham and cheese omelet to Kanda with a side of noodles before following behind him as they sat down at the old broken dinner table.

"Are you not working today?" Kanda questioned when he realized Allen wasn't in one of his extremely short kimonos but still in his pajamas.

"Oh, yeah Mahoja gave me today and tomorrow off, since I've been working nonstop" Allen answered before giving the two omelets on his plate his full attention.

'Would it be rude to ask' Allen thought as he looked at Kanda through his white eyelashes. 'It's not like I can come out and randomly ask what species is he' chewing on his lip briefly Allen was slightly worried about his guest. He knew he should have asked the first moment Kanda had waken in his human body, but Allen himself was confused. He didn't want to insult the Wolf/man by asking; after all he did save his life more than once.

'What if he's some kinda demon that wants to eat the poor boy's soul' the thought made Allen choke on his last bite of food.

The wolf raised one of his eyebrows as he watched the Bean Sprout pound his fist against his chest as he made choking sounds. Rolling his eyes in disinterest, then standing in a swift movement, he had both his and the teens dirty plates. Placing them in the sink, Kanda made his way in front of the open widow to meditate.

He had been sitting on the floor with his eyes closed a few before jumping in surprise when something was dropped in his lap. Look at a bundle of clothes before looking at the teen for an expiation. The teen was dressed in a pair on old fading jean, a plaited long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up (with his scared arm showing Kanda had already seen), no gloves and his hair hold back by a black bandanna.

"I figured since I had today and tomorrow off I would work on my garden and you could probably use some fresh air. So I fixed your clothes..." Allen trailed off not knowing what to say. He had given Kanda some of his Masters old clothes (not before cleaning then in boiling hot water and lots of soup) but he could see how twitchy Kanda was when he had to sit for too long. Allen has to scrub out the blood and sew up the cut in the pants to fix them.

Kanda didn't say anything as he stood up and made his way in to the tiny bathroom. The feeling of his regular clothes felt good, how they were tight enough where they wouldn't get in the way, but loose enough for him to move.

By the time he made his way to the back of the small house (the term house he uses loosely) the Bean Sprout was already on his knees pulling weeds and dead plants. A few seconds later he felt the familiar weight of his katana Mugen in his right hand.

Allen was dumb struck as he saw Kanda's once empty hand now holding a long sword he had fought the henchman with. He had forgotten about the weapon but the sword just metalized out of the blue made Allen worry about the demon idea could be true after all.

Allen didn't ask questions about the appearance of the sword and Kanda gave not expiation for it either.

Kanda felt the burn of muscles and sweat on his forehead as he did the complex sword techniques over and over adding more speed.

Allen on the other hand was walking back and forth between his garden and the creek next to it. It was swollen from the snow and ice that froze over during winter. The teen's head jerked up fast once the sound of a cry and splash. Slowly making his way towards the creek the poor boy almost doubled over in laughter.

Kanda was sprawled out in the creek, looking soaking wet and dazed with twigs and dead leaves clinging to his clothes and sticking out of his hair that had once been in a ponytail but must have fallen out when he fell. Gasping when he saw a familiar yellow bird that flew rapidly around the older boy in the creek; making loud cries before flying towards the white haired boy.

"Tim!"

Kanda had been balancing on a stone in the middle of the creek practicing there, when he heard the swift lapping of wings coming straight at him. Opening his eyes, they quickly locked onto the form of a yellow falcon ready to attack him. Ducking out of the way of first attack Kanda caught a glimpse of something yellow out of the corner of his eye but he didn't move out of the way quickly enough and resulted in a face full of a very angry bird. The sudden appearance of the screeching bird sent him tumbling backwards in to ice cold water.

"Tim!" Kanda heard the Bean Sprout call the bird away. He could already tell the day going to be very long and tiring, and it wasn't even noon yet.

* * *

**sooooo~ what did you think? the next chapter's going to have some drama in it! :3 **

**pez review and one last this ... AN UNLIKELY SAVIOR HAS MADE IT PAST 100 REVIEWS ( the 100th reviewer was Maiden of death a guest) SO THE NEXT PERSON WHO IT MY 150TH REVIEWER WILL GET THERE OWN ONE SHOT! so keep them reviews coming and hope your that person ;3 **


End file.
